Fate
by convolutedthinker
Summary: Even after what Cora-san told you about the Will of D, how the clan of D is God's natural enemy, you still couldn't help but wonder if it was true. You don't wonder about that any more after you see Monkey D. Luffy punch a Celestial Dragon in the face. Rated T for one instance of swearing. Platonic LawLu, maybe a little more if you squint.


**_"Fufu…you've shown me something pretty interesting, Mugiwara-ya."_**

There was a time when you didn't believe in fate.

Even after what Cora-san told you about the Will of D, how the clan of D is God's natural enemy, you still couldn't help but wonder if it was true.

You don't wonder about that any more after you see Monkey D. Luffy punch a Celestial Dragon in the face, sending him flying halfway across the room. As people flee from the auction hall, screaming and pushing in a panic, a smirk creeps up your face.

 _'D will definitely bring about a storm', huh?_

Then you watch him fight for the first time, and frankly you're bewildered by his Devil Fruit ability – exactly what IS he? Still, you can't help but disagree with Eustace-ya's comment that Mugiwara-ya's ability is the strangest. You know perfectly well that it's your ability that's the oddest of this trio's.

You are, however, very amused by him completely ignoring Eustace-ya and the outraged expression on the red-haired man's face.

When Mugiwara-ya declares that he'll be the Pirate King, a smirk tugs at your lips again. That's fine with you, your goal isn't One Piece anyways. And maybe, just maybe, this crazy kid has got what it takes to reach the top.

 ** _"Mugiwara-ya may one day become an enemy of mine, but even enemy relationships are relationships! It'll be too lame if he dies here! I'm going to make sure he escapes!"_**

The next you come across him is in the middle of a war.

Clearly you've lost your mind since you're jumping into a massacre to save someone you barely know. Hell, you're the "Surgeon of Death", you're known for being cruel and bordering on psychopathic. What on EARTH are you doing saving someone instead? Especially when that 'someone' was a wildcard who could potentially become your enemy?

Later when you're asked about it, you just shrug and tell them it was just a passing whim. That isn't it, though. No, you've already begun to think that it might help to have this whirlwind of chaos known as "Mugiwara no Luffy" as an ally. After all, the Strawhats are a pretty capable crew, the captain himself most of all.

And, while you'll never admit it outright…maybe he reminds you a little bit of Cora-san. The similarities are there: stubborn, reckless…and a fool who would risk their life to save a loved one.

 **"** ** _Strawhat and I are equals! Just as the news reports have said…we've formed an alliance!"_**

This was a mistake.

Allying with Mugiwara-ya was a mistake.

For one, he's far more unpredictable than you anticipated. His refusal to listen to you has nearly ruined your plans more than once in just the past day alone.

But beyond that, he's just a child. A naïve, cheerful kid who doesn't deserve to be dragged into your personal grudge match with Doflamingo.

That's why when Fujitora offers you an out by sacrificing them, you refuse. Doflamingo laughs at your stubbornness, and you know that if he were in your position, he'd gladly offer up the Strawhats at sacrificial pieces. But you won't do that – you won't be him, not after Cora-san did everything he could to prevent exactly that.

 ** _"I have to leave the rest to Mugiwara-ya…If he wins, I want to witness it with my own eyes! And if he falls, I too ought to…die here, with him!"_**

Damn him for pulling you into his pace. Why couldn't they just have followed the plan?

Why does he have to be such a reckless, good-natured brat? Even after you insist that he leave, that the alliance was over, he refuses to leave you be.

Why won't he leave?! You didn't get him involved in this – fuck, you didn't rescue him back then so he could die in your place!

That's why, when you wake up and find yourself being carried away from the battle by that blond idiot, you tell him to leave you there. Because if Mugiwara-ya dies you have no intention of letting him go alone.

You watch him change form and pummel Doflamingo into the ground. But even though it looks like he's winning, you can't help but notice that he's overdoing, that he can't keep this assault up. And once again, you decide to watch over him so that he can finish this god-forsaken fight, once and for all.

As he smashes Doflamingo out of the heavens and into the earth, you remember someone's words from long ago. Something that seems almost a lifetime ago now.

 _In certain lands, there are those who call the clan of D this: God's natural enemy._

 _Notes:_

 _The suffix "ya" that Law uses is more of a verbal tic that can be roughly translated as "Mr." or "Ms.", and "Mugiwara-ya" can be translated as "Mr. Straw Hat."_


End file.
